


silent music

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: “...Dimitri?”“Yes?”“What are we doing?”“What does it look like we’re doing?” Dimitri asked, his tone light, a little teasing.“It looks as if we’re… dancing.”“It does indeed,” Dimitri said, unable to hide his smile any longer. “Isn’t that funny?”





	silent music

“I know your leg is hurting you,” Dedue said, “but you should use it regardless. That is what Manuela suggested.”

Dimitri knew he was right. The injury was healing, albeit slowly; Manuela said there was nothing more she could do to speed things along, that Dimitri just had to wait it out - and that the process would be smoother if he did some light exercise in the meantime, perhaps some stretches. In fact, she warned, if he waited too long to use it, the damage could be permanent - his leg might never be the same.

But he did not want to move. He was nestled in his bed, his fur cape wrapped around him, a book on his lap. Dedue had brought him dinner shortly before; he’d just come back from taking the empty dishes away. _ Oh, Dedue, _ Dimitri thought, _ how hard it must be for you - _torn between wanting Dimitri to be comfortable and doing what was best for him, he’d brought everything Dimitri had asked for without complaints, but with a deep frown on his face. Now, though, after the second day of Dimitri remaining more or less bedbound, it seemed Dedue had reached his limit.

“Dedue, you have made it too easy for me not to get up,” Dimitri said. “What purpose would it serve me, anyhow? Everything I could want is here.”

“Then I shall-”

“Hey!” Dimitri cried, as Dedue tried to snatch his book away from him. “Sneaky!”

Dedue smiled, then immediately tried to mask the expression with an overexaggerated frown. “You are neglecting your physician’s orders,” he said. “You must get up, or the injury may not heal properly.” 

“The war is over. My subjects will hardly care if their king walks with a slight limp.”

Dedue stood at his bedside, looming over him. “Dimitri.”

Dimitri still wasn’t used to hearing his own name, and inhaled sharply in surprise. “Dedue?”

“Please get up,” Dedue said. “I will lead you in some stretches, and then you may rest until tomorrow. I will stop harassing you if you do this for me.”

Dedue knew exactly where Dimitri’s weak points lay, and did not mind exploiting them to get what he wanted. _ He can play me like a fiddle, _ thought Dimitri. “Fine. Help me up.”

Dedue leaned forward and Dimitri put his arms around his shoulders, letting Dedue heft him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, Dimitri groaned, feeling a jolt of pain go through his injured leg.

“I am sorry,” Dedue said. Their faces were very close, so close he did not need to raise his voice above a whisper. “I know it pains you, but please just endure it for a little while.”

“I suppose you want me to walk now,” Dimitri said. His feet were flat on the ground, but his arms were still resting atop Dedue’s shoulders, holding up most of his weight.

“That is the idea, yes.”

“Steady me,” Dimitri said. “Put your hands on my waist.” 

His face quizzical, Dedue did as he was told.

“Follow my lead,” Dimitri said, and, slowly, gingerly, he took a step forward with his injured leg. Dedue obligingly took a step back, hands still holding tight to his waist. Dedue was the only one in the world who could make Dimitri feel small, and the king relished it. It was a little sad, he thought, that no one could make Dedue feel this way, and Dimitri wondered if he ever minded.

After a few seconds, Dimitri took another step forward, putting more weight on Dedue to spare his injured leg. Once he’d steadied himself, he repeated the motions backwards, and the two of them ended up more or less where they’d first started.

“...Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“What are we doing?”

Dimitri held back a smile. Dedue’s confused face looked almost angry, but Dimitri knew him far too well to make that misconception. Dedue wasn’t mad, not at all - he was lost, Dimitri knew, but also amused, and curious, too.. He was willing to put up with anything for Dimitri’s sake. 

“What does it look like we’re doing?” Dimitri asked, his tone light, a little teasing.

“It looks as if we’re… dancing.”

“It does indeed,” Dimitri said, unable to hide his smile any longer. “Isn’t that funny?”

Dimitri stepped forward again, picking up the pace a little. His leg still ached, but, in this position, he could put his weight on Dedue when he needed to; Dedue’s focus was on him, and he wouldn’t let Dimitri fall. It was far better than walking alone.

“I suppose dancing is one way to get moving,” Dedue said. 

“It is a perfectly adequate way, is it not?”

“Yes, perfectly adequate. I will not bother you any more today about exercising. Thank you.” 

“You’re the one dragging me out of bed for my own good, putting up with my whining, practically holding me up, and you’re thanking _ me?” _

Dedue looked at him for a long time, saying nothing. They continued dancing all the while, Dimitri holding tight to Dedue’s shoulders and Dedue holding tight to Dimitri. After several minutes, Dedue finally spoke again: “I am only curious why you wished to dance with me.” 

“The obvious answer,” Dimitri said, “is that I wanted to dance, and you are the only person strong enough to hold me up while I do so.”

“Ah.”

“However… that answer is not correct.”

Dedue tensed. Dimitri felt that now was the time - that only now, with the war over, the battles done, and things close to being settled, could he finally speak what he’d held in for so long. He had not planned on this particular scenario, but it was as good as any other; he had Dedue’s full attention, and, despite the ache of his injury, it was comforting and pleasant to be held by him. 

“The truth,” Dimitri went on, “is that I have wanted to dance with you for a long time.”

Dedue’s brow furrowed. “How long?”

“I first wished for it at the ball, back when we were attending Garreg Mach. I had to dance with so many people, and I kept finding myself losing focus, thinking: ‘How much more enjoyable this would be if I was dancing with Dedue instead.’”

Dedue said nothing, but Dimitri felt the hands on his waist tighten almost imperceptibly.

“I did not think of dancing for many years after that, of course,” Dimitri said, “but I still thought of you, and wished for your presence.” He did not like to speak of this period often; even though it was long past, remembering it at all made Dimitri feel heavy, like the years were a weight he carried. “Never in our time apart did I dream I’d ever be able to dance with you.” 

Dimitri looked at the man who stood before him - scarred, wise beyond his years, weary, and yet still patient and kind; Dedue had survived so much, had overcome more than any man should have to. And to think that now they could dance and quarrel over something as petty as this… It was a luxury Dimitri knew he didn’t deserve. “Thank you for humoring me,” Dimitri said. “Thank you for letting me live this silly dream out. I feel truly happy.” 

“Dimitri,” Dedue said. He still looked puzzled.

“Hm?”

“Are you truly telling me that, all this time, you… you had these kinds of feelings for me?”

“Yes,” Dimitri said, not hesitating. “Dedue, I have wanted this for years.”

Dedue shook his head. “Had I known…”

“Would it have changed anything?”

“It would have made me very happy to know back in school, although I am not sure anything would have actually happened between us - not back then. I was so young...” 

“We are _ still _young,” Dimitri said. It felt almost unbelievable, that they should have endured so much and not be withered, ancient - but, on the other hand, it felt like a triumph: they had decades left, and - Goddess willing - the worst of it was over. “Dedue, will you dance with me again after I have healed?” 

“Of course,” Dedue said. “You need only say the word.” 

“But do you _ want _ to dance with me?” 

As he watched, a smile flitted across Dedue’s face. “I have never thought much of dancing. I’ve never learned many dances. I didn’t think there was any point for me to learn. But I… I like this very much. I like being with you. Holding you.”

He was blushing, and that moment Dimitri felt so painfully fond he laughed aloud with joy, pulling Dedue closer until they stood chest to chest. “Good. I like being held by you.” 

Dedue adjusted his hands on Dimitri’s waist, pulling him even closer; then he leaned in and kissed Dimitri’s mouth.

His lips were smooth and soft, softer than Dimitri had been expecting. As Dedue pulled away, Dimitri found himself pressing forward, chasing his mouth, wanting more. But the pause was short, and soon they were kissing again, Dimitri gradually putting more and more weight on Dedue until he wasn’t sure his legs were supporting him at all. He explored Dedue’s mouth with his own, pressing closer, as close as he could, wishing there could somehow be no distance between them at all.

“Dimitri,” Dedue murmured, once they’d split apart again.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing - I’m sorry, I just enjoy saying your name.” 

Dimitri smiled up at him; he understood. There was a pleasure in it for him too - it made him feel powerful, somehow, to say Dedue’s name and see him turn without hesitation. Dimitri was glad Dedue had finally taken that initiative. Hearing his own name on Dedue’s lips was the sweetest thing in the world. 

“You should rest now,” Dedue said, although it sounded as if he was a little sorry to say it. “I do not want to strain your injured leg too much.”

“You can’t make up your mind,” Dimitri said. “First it’s ‘get up,’ now it’s ‘sit back down’...” 

“I am sorry. But - Dimitri?”

“Yes?”

“We will dance again tomorrow. I promise.”

After Dedue helped him back into bed, Dimitri caught him by the hand, tugging on it like a needy child.. “Stay with me.”

Dimitri knew he was being immature - surely Dedue had other duties - but Dedue did not seem to mind the demand. “Of course,” he said, sitting on the bed beside Dimitri. “You know nothing would make me happier.” 

And somehow - though he couldn’t say why - Dimitri felt like they were not only talking about that present moment, but something much larger. As if he had proposed marriage, and Dedue had accepted.

Dimitri blushed, feeling like a teenager. _ That will come later, _ he thought, and pulled Dedue closer, resting his head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, feeling the comforting, grounding weight of his body beside Dimitri’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2)


End file.
